Goals
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: As Naruto approaches Orochimaru’s fortress, Sasuke mentally prepares himself for the upcoming struggle. Sasuke introspectiveSasuNaru hints


**AN: **Yay, Sasuke introspection. Inspired by ep. 128 and zettai-hentai's AMV contest thingies. And… well, I haven't written a fanfic in a while, ne? Oh, and beware the weird flip-flopping in person. It's Sasuke thinking, sooooo… it works. Really, it does.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto/ Kishimoto Masashi… who isn't me. No, really. Not me.

**Summary**: As Naruto approaches Orochimaru's fortress, Sasuke mentally prepares himself for the struggle.

**Goals**

For years, I have had only two goals. First and foremost, avenging my clan by killing my brother, Itachi, and secondly, regenerating my clan.

I like to think of myself as a realist; I never expected that accomplishing my goals would be _easy_. And yet… I never expected problems such as these to arise.

One person has stood in the way of my accomplishing both of these long-lived dreams: Uzumaki Naruto.

I couldn't kill him. Even though obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan would bring me so much closer to defeating Itachi, I couldn't kill Naruto.

…But that doesn't mean I love him.

I was still able to leave you and go to Orochimaru, Naruto. Remember that. It's… one of my victories. It serves as proof that you don't have as much control over me as my heart, in its moments of weakness, seems to think you do.

For a while, I had thought that maybe I could keep you and still pursue my dreams… but I realize now that I was foolish. Someone like you, Naruto… will only prevent me from accomplishing my goals. You're weak, Naruto, and you're a weakness to me.

I don't need a future with you, Naruto. I'd be content never to see your brightly smiling face again, to remind me of times when I might've been happy…_was_ I happy then? I don't even know. It hardly matters, though; I've discarded those times, those friends, those memories. I've burnt those bridges; I can never go back.

I don't regret leaving. And I don't love Naruto. I don't miss being with him. I don't miss all those times I had to save him from dying when he was being an idiot. I don't miss calling him a scaredy-cat or a dropout or dead last… and I don't miss hearing him call me 'bastard'. I'd be glad never to hear that voice again.

He's been looking for me, I've heard. He shouldn't waste his life on me—I'll never return to Konoha. I'll never return to _him_.

Those eyes can't make me come back. No matter how upset or how disappointed or how pleading, I won't be swayed by them. I'm not that weak… not anymore.

So just because I couldn't kill you, it doesn't mean I love you, Naruto. Maybe there was a time when I felt a sort of friendly "attachment" to you, but… that time has passed. It's been a long time since I've thought of you and felt longing in my heart. A _long_ time.

Perhaps if I killed you now, I wouldn't even receive the Mangekyou for my trouble. Perhaps now, friendless, I could _never_ attain the Mangekyou. But never attaining the Mangekyou is not as big an obstacle to my ambitions as your _existence_ is, Naruto.

Your existence is a stain on the fabric of humanity. I care nothing for you—I do not feel love, I do not feel friendship, I do not even feel _hate_.

So come, Naruto. Come, _try_ to take me back to Konoha.

You won't succeed. I've overcome my childish feelings now. I will overcome _you_ just as I will overcome Itachi.

I have closed my heart and my mind to you.

No longer will you hinder me. No longer will I keep these feelings inside. _No_ _longer_ will you stand in my way.

I will kill Itachi, and I will regenerate my clan. And I will forget everything I once felt for you…

"_Naruto_," Sasuke murmured, strapping on his kunai holster. Shaking his head to clear it of his foolish thoughts, he stepped outside.

**AN**: Woo-hoo, fanfic. Sasuke has built a lovely house on the banks of Denial, yes? There's love there… really. Love plus love equals SUPER LOVE.

And this fanfic plus you equals a review… yes? No? Maybe?


End file.
